1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices including a reflective metal layer having a plurality of nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, as the OLED device has a metal serving as a mirror, a mirror OLED device capable of displaying an image of an object (or target) that is located in the front of the OLED device has been developed. In this case, the metal is formed as a mesh structure, and the image of the object that is located in the front of the OLED device is displayed by the mesh structure. However, in a conventional mirror OLED device, a size (or width) of a line (e.g., wiring, electrode) included in the mesh structure may have micrometers. Since the mesh structure is perceived by a user that is located in the front of the mirror OLED device, visibility of a displaying image may be decreased.